We Were Here Traducción
by sparklinghaledecullen
Summary: Al despertar, hay un breve y dichoso periodo de tiempo en el que no recuerdas los pecados de la noche anterior. Pero, eventualmente, tienes que abrir los ojos. Soy Bella Swan, tengo diecisiete años, porrista. Esta mañana me desperté en la cama equivocada. A/H. A/U.
1. Chapter 1

Todo lo mío (?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente & porque soy de ella para todo lo que guste & desee

_Twilight no me pertenece, y la historia tampoco, es de __**lola-pops**__. Sólo me adjudico la traducción_

_Muchísimas gracias a __**ericastelo**__ por ser mi beta y ayudarme con una nueva traducción, y gracias por explicarme lo de las placas perro o eso ;)_

_Capítulo dedicado a Sharon porque ella estuvo ahí para darme su opinión._

* * *

__**We Were Here**

**Sonámbula**

* * *

Al despertar, hay un breve pero, dichoso periodo de tiempo en el que no recuerdas los pecados de la noche anterior.

Pero, eventualmente, tienes que abrir los ojos.

* * *

Llegaron a mi mente repentinamente, en forma de destellos.

Piel. Un gemido. Sus labios.

Sabía, por la playera colgada en el respaldo de la silla, de quién era esta habitación. De quién era esta cama.

_Oh, mierda_.

Las imágenes empezaron a frenar y permanecer en mi visión, lo que era mucho peor, porque tenía la oportunidad de procesar las alternadas olas de excitación, confusión y culpa. Mayormente culpa.

"Oh, mierda." Lo susurré esta vez.

Se movió detrás de mí, sentándose. Rodando cuidadosamente en mi espalda, le di un vistazo. Frotaba sus ojos, con sus codos descansando en sus rodillas, las sábanas apenas cubriendo partes de él que ahora ya había visto...tocado...besado. Quería acercarme más y pasar mis manos por su duro estómago, por sobre los músculos de sus brazos.

No se me escapó que no sonreía cuando me miraba.

Me senté, recostándome hacia atrás, contra el bloque que estaba expuesto a su lado y cubriendo mi pecho con la sábana. No hablamos. La luz del amanecer comenzaba a golpear los techos de los edificios afuera de su ventana.

Traté de orientarme en el presente, como si momentáneamente me hubiera salido de la ruta establecida. _Tengo que animar en un juego esta noche,__mi uniforme está en mi casa y tengo prueba de Química en la tercera hora_

_Y follé con Edward Cullen_.

Entonces, aunque estaba pensando en esas cosas que hizo con su lengua, también estaba pensando en sostener su cara entre mis manos mientras lo miraba a los ojos, a pulgadas de distancia mientras me movía encima de él, su aliento golpeando mis labios. Apenas tocándolo. Los besos...joder. Necesitaba detenerme.

Me deslicé hasta el borde de la cama, encontré mi blusa y mis pantalones de mezclilla, me los puse y metí mi bra y mi ropa interior en mi bolso. Él no se movió, y cuando me volteé, estaba mirando hacia afuera de la ventana.

"Mira, yo..." traté de decir.

Él encontró mis ojos. Estudié su cara, la sombra en su mandíbula que me había rasguñado ligeramente a lo largo de mi garganta, por mi estómago, la parte interior de mis muslos. La placa de perro **(1)**que colgaba de una cadena de plata por su espalda había pertenecido a su padre. Me había dicho eso mientras me besaba por todo el cuerpo, el frío metal deslizándose sobre mi piel. Habíamos hablado solo unas pocas palabras.

"¿Le vas a decir?" preguntó, su voz baja y aún llena de sueño.

"No lo sé," admití.

Su mirada volvió a dirigirse a la ventana.

Imité su postura en la cama, las sábanas que tenía debajo, estaban hechas jirones por el uso y su cabello, enmarañado por mis dedos. Su recámara estaba llena de discos, pinturas y bocetos. Él olía a jabón y como a madera… picante. Pensé en cuánto le había gustado cuando envolví mis piernas a su alrededor y lo besé duramente en el cuello.

No podía seguir con eso. "Tengo que irme." Él no respondió.

Volteándome, salí a través de la puerta de su dormitorio mientras el sol se elevaba en el cielo, brillando a través de los ventanales. Lloré en todo el camino a casa, pero finalmente me recompuse para cuando salí de la ducha.

Me dolía, de una manera que usualmente me gustaba, pero no estaba segura de si esta vez también. Todavía podía escuchar las cosas que me había susurrado y aún podía sentir sus muslos contra los míos.

Quería vomitar.

Quería hacerlo de nuevo.

Estaba tan jodida. Literalmente. Figurativamente. Pero me alisté para la escuela como si fuera cualquier otro día, y como siempre, mi uniforme de porrista se sentía apretado, pero lucía perfecto. Era una metáfora de mi entera existencia.

Tomando mi bolso, busqué mi rostro en el espejo tratando de ver algún rastro de lo que había hecho.

Todo lo que vi fue a la misma chica triste. No creía que nadie lo notara.

Jasper no fue siempre un imbécil. Habíamos estado juntos desde séptimo grado, cuando me había dado una rosa enfrente de todos, a pesar de que sus amigos se rieron de él. Solía escribirme dulces y horribles canciones y tocarlas para mí por teléfono. Susurró "Te amo" la primera vez que tuvimos sexo; la primera vez para ambos.

Supongo que esa parte de él está todavía en algún lugar, enterrada bajo gruesas capas de bravuconería y testosterona.

Estaba sentado en su silla, su brazo sobre mi espalda de manera posesiva, su chaqueta de piel abierta. Se sentaba con las piernas abiertas, como si fuera una invitación sexual. Todo él era atrayente, polémico…descarado.

Dijo a la mesa una broma que traté de captar, apoyando el chiste empujando sus caderas. El grupo, mayormente atletas presuntuosos, se rió a carcajadas, chocando sus palmas unos con otros.

Había llegado a odiar todo esto, pero cada mañana me despertaba y decidía hacerlo de nuevo.

_Decidir._

Era por eso que todo era agobiante. Nadie me estaba obligando a estar aquí. Era mi culpa. La culpabilidad se duplicaba...triplicaba.

Lo observé mientras hablaba, mentalmente silenciando la escena. Solía escuchar, cuando él solía decir cosas que valieran la pena. Muy en lo profundo tengo un débil recuerdo, pero en este punto, no estaba segura de que eso hubiera existido; quizás solo lo inventé para justificar mis decisiones.

Aunque, no puedo culpar a Jasper. No realmente, nunca se había tenido que esforzar para nada de esto. Era un atleta y líder natural, guapo y carismático. Su rubio cabello estaba más corto de lo que me gustaría, pero todavía lo tenía ondulado y despeinado. El azul de sus ojos aún me desarmaba, después de todo este tiempo.

Pero extrañaba al chico delgaducho que usaba playeras de Nirvana y me hacía reír.

Encontró mi mirada y frunció el ceño. Últimamente no había estado muy alegre, pero hoy estaba aturdida, sedada. No podía concentrarme. Mi expresión de felicidad era forzada, pero él me dio una evaluada rápida y me sonrió aburridamente, mirando hacia abajo, a mis piernas desnudas.

"Me alegra que tus padres estén fuera, nena," dijo, sonriendo. No hacía mucho tiempo, yo podría haber transformado esa sonrisa en una genuina.

Mantuve mis ojos disciplinadamente hacia abajo mientras presionaba sus labios contra mi cuello, y me pregunté si era capaz de detectar la traición…saborearla. Me estremecí.

Y esa fue nuestra interacción. Como cualquier otro almuerzo. Como cualquier otro día. Era un accesorio. Era una vagina de bolsillo. Era una de esas silenciosas muñecas de tamaño natural hechas de silicona. Era un cliché en el peor de los sentidos.

Mi teléfono vibró en la mesa, y él dejó caer su brazo de alrededor de mis hombros, molesto, pero hizo señas, como permitiéndome revisarlo. Desearía poder recordar cuándo empezó a hacer mierdas como esa...o quizás solo deseaba no haber empezado a notarlas.

Simplemente me gustaría volver a ser feliz.

"Es Rose". Declaré, sin molestarme en explicar más. La mano de Jasper se deslizó hasta la parte posterior de mi muslo, quedándose en mis minúsculos pantaloncillos de licra. Me incliné hacia adelante para darle un rápido beso. Estaba extrañamente insensible al contacto físico...a todo. "Adiós, chicos."

"Bye, Bella", dijeron a coro después de mí.

Ella estaba inclinada sobre el casillero de al lado del mío, hurgando en su enorme bolso que siempre cargaba sobre sus hombros.

"¿Dónde estabas? Sabes que no puedo ir a la cafetería. Huele como jodida comida para gato". Se estremeció.

Abrí mi casillero y me quedé solo parada ahí, mirando la foto de Jasper y yo en el baile que colgaba de ahí.

"Chica. ¿Qué pasa? Te ves rara". Entrecerró los ojos hacia mí, como si fuera capaz de leer lo que me pasaba en mi cara. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, lo que no era inusual. Aunque no tenía ni idea de qué se había metido hoy.

"Nada". Aún no podía hablar sobre eso. Edward era uno de sus mejores amigos. Además, si empezaba a hablar, eso de verdad habría pasado, y tendría que lidiar con ello.

Me miró por un segundo, probablemente sabiendo que era una mentira de mierda, pero decidió no presionarme.

"¿Fiesta esta noche?"

Mis padres estaban fuera y Jasper ofreció mi casa para las celebraciones postjuego. Ya había tres barriles de hielo en mi patio trasero. Exhalé fuertemente y asentí, apoyando mi espalda en mi casillero. "Vas a tener que conseguirme una dosis para que pueda hacerlo. Estoy por encima de toda esta mierda". Es nuestro último año, pero siento como si nunca fuera a salir de aquí. Solo es octubre.

"Wow. Hoy estás más malhumorada que nunca" dijo, viendo su cabello en la ventana de un salón.

Ella tenía razón. No estaba segura de donde había venido esa mentalidad de ama de casa, pero había estado arraigada al aburrimiento por algunos meses, sonambuleando por todos lados. Una parte de mí entendía que lo que había pasado anoche tenía que sacudirme todo esto, pero aún seguía aquí, y en el exterior todo era exactamente...dolorosamente... _lo mismo_.

Solamente que ahora era, en secreto, una infiel.

Rose se volteó y me miró evaluadoramente, antes de sacar algo de su bolso. "Bella…" canturreó. Tenía una píldora azul entre sus dedos. "Esto hará que no te preocupes…"

Entrecerré mis ojos hacia ella, pero abrí mi boca para que pusiera la píldora en mi lengua. Usualmente protestaría con más ganas porque estábamos en la escuela, pero hoy no. "Gracias, Rose."

Se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. "¿Estás segura de que estás bien?" preguntó. Asentí, pero no pude esbozar una sonrisa convincente.

Justo como lo prometió, la píldora hizo que no me preocupara, y fui capaz de soportar el día y animar con el suficiente nivel de entusiasmo. Como sea, para cuando las personas empezaron a aparecerse en mi casa esa noche, ya sentía todo el peso de la culpa de nuevo.

Emmett atendía la barra que estaba por la piscina, y me hizo una mezcla dulce y con bastante alcohol. Era asquerosa, pero prometió que me jodería, y eso era por mucho, lo que quería.

La gente siguió llegando, agitando su mano los unos a los otros para encontrar a sus amigos, formando grupos en las mesas, en la piscina, en el jacuzzi. Habíamos ganado el juego, así que el ánimo era de celebración. Los chicos palmeaban a Jasper en la espalda, y las chicas decían alabanzas a borbotones, ruborizándose. Hice pequeñas charlas sobre nada con las personas, mientras conseguían más tragos y rellenaban sus vasos rojos de plástico con lo del barril.

Para cuando Rose llegó pavoneándose, era casi medianoche. Su atuendo era minimalista, su bolso está rebotando contra sus caderas. Se inclinó sobre la barra para ver la selección de bebidas, mientras que Emmett estaba detrás de la barra, con los brazos cruzados, observando, esperando.

Una noche del año pasado ella quedó "más allá de jodida" y terminó en la cama con Emmett. Yo fui la desafortunada receptora de algunos de los detalles más gráficos de la noche, y sé que no estaba tan borracha ni drogada como dice. Nunca se lo dije, así como ella nunca mencionaba las mentiras que me decía a mí misma. Nosotras no hacíamos eso.

Podía decir que a Emmett realmente le gustaba, pero no había hecho nada, y ella no sería vista persiguiendo a un deportista presuntuoso. Por cada persona que entraba a formar parte de la jerarquía social de la escuela, había una que se burlaba abiertamente. Rose era una de los últimos. De hecho, si no hubiéramos sido cercanas antes de que usara los colores de la escuela, dudo que fuéramos amigas.

"Hazme algo sin Malibú, Bacardí Limón ni Schnapps," ordenó, mirándolo solo una vez, antes de voltearse, cambiar la música y murmurar algo como "rock de mierda para deportistas".

Le hizo el trago con una sonrisa en su cara, y cuando me pilló mirándolo se encogió de hombros, pero su sonrisa no decayó.

Observé todo el desenfreno que había, vasos acumulados a los alrededores de la fiesta, algunos olvidados, muchos medio llenos, con lápiz de labios en los bordes. Habían parejas que desaparecían en la casa de la piscina o por los alrededores, algunas abiertamente, otras secretamente, lanzándose miradas furtivas mientras se escapaban.

La única condición que puse para la fiesta, fue que la casa permaneciera cerrada. Solo Rose, Jasper y yo conocíamos el código. La casa de la piscina tenía un baño y una cocina… y no quería pasar la noche sacando a personas de la habitación de mis padres. De nuevo.

Mis ojos se movían por entre la multitud, notando vagamente quién estaba liándose con quien, y quien se veía lo suficientemente borracho como para vomitar. Me congelé cuando vi a Edward sentado en una mesa al otro lado de la piscina.

Miré fijamente a Jasper, pero estaba hablando con unos alumnos de primer año que lo adulaban, y a pesar de que estaba acariciando mi muslo desnudo, parecía no notar que estaba ahí. Rose estaba sentada en la misma mesa que Edward, pero no pude captar su mirada. No estaba sorprendida de verlos juntos, pero usualmente no venía a una de nuestras fiestas aunque ella lo hiciera. Una pequeña, enferma, parte de mí esperaba que estuviera ahí por mí.

Traté de evitarlo, pero lo miré periódicamente durante la siguiente hora. Sus pantalones de mezclilla estaban desgastados. Estaba usando una camiseta con un logo que no reconocía, debajo de una sudadera negra, traía el gorro puesto.

Él siempre había sido...relajado, creo. Incluso en la secundaria, cuando los demás chicos estaban pasando por etapas de transición difíciles, él se había mantenido por encima de eso. Era atractivo de una manera en que provocaba que las chicas, inconscientemente, se lamieran los labios, pero parecía que no le importaba mucho tener citas, o quizás solo no le interesaban las chicas de nuestra escuela.

Eso no quería decir que no hubiera rumores. Las cosas que se decían sobre sus proezas sexuales lo consolidaban como una leyenda, pero la mayor parte de las veces, no las escuchabas de personas que realmente lo hubieran hecho.

Aunque, todo era verdad. _Sabía _que lo era_._ Me ruboricé y crucé mis piernas, mi corazón latiendo fuertemente.

Él tenía mucha carga sexual, pero de una manera diferente a Jasper. Sutil, perezosa, con mucha seguridad debajo de todo. Él no hablaba mucho.

Y Jasper lo _odiaba_.

Edward y yo apenas habíamos hablado unas pocas veces en los últimos años por eso. Todos éramos amigos antes, y él y Rose siguieron siéndolo. El hecho de que ella fuera mi mejor amiga, no ha hecho que él me quiera, exceptuando la noche pasada; e incluso entonces, al principio no fue afectuoso. Obviamente no me había seducido con cosas románticas.

De hecho, no me había seducido para nada.

"_Jódete"._

_Di unos pasos hacia adelante, hasta que estuvimos a centímetros. Me miró desde mis ojos hasta mis caderas._

Fui yo quien furiosamente había tomado su camiseta entre mi puño, cerrando ese espacio entre nosotros. Fue mi movimiento...

Fue _mi _culpa.

Tomé otro trago, mis ojos aún en él. No creo que haya mirado hacia acá ni una sola vez y traté de ignorar el sentimiento de que estaba siendo rechazada, pero estaba ahí, aguijoneándome en el pecho.

Alguien le pasó un frasco y le dio un trago. Una chica con un top de zorra, obviamente desesperada por su atención, lo tomó para hacer lo mismo, pero lo que sea que tuviera adentro, la hizo toser y casi ahogarse. Él se rió, no cruelmente, sino porque había sido gracioso, y ella cruzó sus brazos y se sentó de nuevo en su silla. Él le dijo algo que hizo que ella pareciera menos enojada, y mucho más esperanzada.

Quizás podía sentir mis ojos sobre él, porque finalmente se volteó a mirarme, en serio a mirarme. Estaba sorprendida, y traté de hacer una sonrisa, pero él no la devolvió, en vez de eso, se volteó hacia la chica a su lado.

Fue cuando me di cuenta de que Emmett estaba viendo el intercambio, con otro trago en su mano. Lo tomé y le di un trago, encogiéndome de hombros igual que él antes. Sonrió incómodamente, mirando a Jasper.

Fingí que iba al baño, pero fui por un vaso de agua y me quedé parada en la vacía cocina. Con las ventanas cerradas, casi podía fingir que la fiesta no era en mi casa.

Las puertas traseras se abrieron, la fiesta sonó fuertemente y luego se calló, cuando las puertas volvieron a cerrarse.

Escuché a Rose hablando con alguien antes de verla. "¿Sintiéndote antisocial?" preguntó, caminó junto a mí para sacar una de las cervezas de mi padre de la nevera. Expertamente le quitó la tapa con un encendedor, dejándola donde había caído en el piso. Edward entró detrás de ella y se detuvo un poco cuando me vio, sus ojos viajando hasta Rose antes de mirar al piso. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se apoyó en la puerta.

Rose se empinó su cerveza, mirándonos mientras tragaba. "Voy al baño. Sean agradables."

Me alzó una ceja, que él no vio, mientras caminaba. Esa ceja decía "hablaremos de esto más tarde."

_Fantástico._

Esperaba que hubiera un silencio incómodo, pero él habló. "¿Cómo puedes soportarlo?" me tomó un segundo entender a qué se refería.

Seguí sus ojos. Estaba mirando por la ventana, a la fiesta que estaba en todo su esplendor. Personas gritándose por encima de la música, bailando horriblemente, derramando sus bebidas. En la silenciosa tranquilidad de la cocina todo se veía peor, más patético.

Estudié el perfil de Edward por un momento. Era innegablemente hermoso, quizás incluso más que Jasper. Nada en él era sano, o todo americano. Tenía el cuerpo de futbolista, pero nunca había tenido la mentalidad de manada. Él simplemente era..._diferente_.

Pensaba en cómo se veían sus ojos a dos pulgadas de distancia. En el sabor de su piel. Como su boca permanecía abierta ligeramente. Cómo lo había hecho gemir.

Parecía que quería decir algo más, pero se volteó para irse.

"Espera". Se volteó hacia mí lentamente, pero miraba hacia abajo. Bajé el vaso de agua y me paré frente a él, no lo suficientemente cerca para tocarnos si nos estirábamos. "Anoche..." me detuve, su cara seguía impasible. "¿Por qué me odias?"

No estaba preparada para la intensidad de la mirada entre nosotros cuando él encontró mis ojos. Mis ojos lloraron ligeramente y apreté los dientes. "Porque todo es falso", dijo. No necesitaba preguntar a qué se refería. Hablaba de mí.

El dolor debía ser claro en mi cara. "Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?"

No respondió inmediatamente, y nos miramos mutuamente más del tiempo apropiado. "Barra libre", dijo, pero sabía que no era eso.

No pude descifrar la expresión de su cara cuando se alejó.

Había otro trago esperándome cuando regresé, y después uno más. Rose deslizó algo ovalado en la palma de mi mano y me lo tomé sin pensarlo dos veces. Después de eso no miré ni una sola vez a la esquina donde estaba Edward. Sonreí y hablé con las personas a mi alrededor, pero mi risa estaba hueca y era forzada.

Para cuando Jasper me jaló dentro de la casa, yo ya estaba flotando y estaba hasta arriba.

Me besó, y por un segundo me sentí segura y cariñosa, y casi feliz de estar ahí con él. Pero entonces, empezó a hablar.

"Luces tan jodidamente sexy". Me volteó y me sacó la falda por arriba y me bajó las bragas. Me empujó hacia adelante y me inclinó sobre el brazo del sofá.

Mi mente viajó hasta mis padres, a la decepción y enojo que no se resolvía con viajes a la joyería y vacaciones en lugares tropicales...al dolor que no podía ignorar.

Escuché su cinturón, la tela deslizándose sobre la piel.

_¿Cómo puedes soportarlo?_

"Alto".

"¿Qué?"

Me volteé, sentándome para enfrentarlo.

"No puedo".

"¿Qué?" preguntó de nuevo. "¿Quieres ir arriba?"

"No".

"¿Estás en tu...periodo?" preguntó, tropezando con la palabra.

"No".

La verdad estaba en la punta de mi lengua, pero no la dije. En ese momento no confiaba en su enojo, o en el alcohol, o en mí.

Me miró expectante y después suspiró, frustrado. "Todo lo que haces es andar por ahí como un maldito zombi", dijo, subiéndose sus pantalones toscamente. Encontré mis ojos, y pude ver que había herido su orgullo. Estaba dolido. Por un segundo él tenía catorce de nuevo, y yo tenía trece… y eso era todo.

Pero no...no era todo.

Mi cabeza dolía, y limpié mis lágrimas con el dorso de mis manos, como una niña pequeña.

"Mierda" dijo, frotando sus ojos, respirando. Caminó hacia adelante y tomó mi cara entre sus manos, mientras yo veía hacia el techo. "Lo siento, nena. No me refería a eso. ¿Qué va mal?"

Se detuvo, y entonces caminó unos pasos más, para jalarme contra su pecho. Sus brazos me envolvían, y recordé por qué amaba y odiaba su protección, su posesividad hacia mí. Mayormente, la odiaba.

Y entonces supe que no importaba si era el momento equivocado, o que tuviera miedo. Tenía que decirle.

"Dormí con alguien más."

* * *

**(1)** placas de perro, así se llaman las placas que usan en el ejército de EEUU y se ha popularizado su uso

Y bueno, ¿Qué opinan? Les gusta? No creen que Jasper es medio dah?

Bueno, pueden decírmelo en un review ;)

Nos vemos pronto con el siguiente capítulo

**Silvana**

**sparklinghaledecullen**


	2. Chapter 2

Todo lo mío (?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente & porque soy de ella para todo lo que guste & desee

_Twilight no me pertenece, y la historia tampoco, es de__**lola-pops**__. Solo me adjudico la traducción_

_Esta vez les doy las gracias a __**larosaderosas**__ por betear el capítulo y a __**ericastelo**__ por revisarlo._

* * *

**Desnuda**

Después de la fiesta me quedé en cama todo el fin de semana–ni siquiera Rose pudo conseguir que saliera–pero aún así me arrastré hasta la escuela el lunes.

Inmediatamente deseé no haberlo hecho.

Recordaba esa noche, aunque en ese momento no me parecía tan significativa. Habíamos visto una película en su recámara y no lo detuve cuando sacó la cámara fotográfica. Me gustó. Yo quería eso.

Estaba aturdida y pegada al piso, viendo la fotografía que colgaba de mi casillero. A todo color, 8 ½ por 11 pulgadas. Estaba impresa por una impresora de mierda, pero era lo suficientemente clara.

La gente caminaba por ahí, susurrando y riendo.

Me encontré irracionalmente enojada con Rose. Se le estaba haciendo tarde y yo la necesitaba aquí justo ahora. Ella habría dicho "lindas tetas", hubiera quitado la foto y con eso hubiera zanjado la situación. Pero estaba aquí sola y congelada.

El jadeo colectivo que se escuchó por todo el pasillo me alertó de la presencia de Jasper. Iba caminando lentamente, un grupo de chicos detrás de él, como si solo estuviera caminando por ahí...como si estuviera dando la vuelta de la victoria.

_Hijo de puta_.

Emmett le dio un codazo mientras yo me acercaba, su expresión severa, pero Jasper ya me había visto.

Canalicé todo lo que estaba sintiendo en el movimiento de mi brazo mientras le daba una bofetada en la cara. Mi mano dolía, pero todavía no era suficiente, empujé su pecho con fuerzay estaba a punto de golpearlo de nuevo cuando los fuertes brazos de Emmett se cerraron a mi alrededor y mis pies dejaron el piso.

"Quita esa mierda", la voz de Rose le ordenó a alquien a quien no podia ver, estaba moviéndome hacia atrás rápidamente, lejos de la pelea. Jasper y yo cerramos los ojos, y el remordimiento que alcancé a ver, solo por un segundo, me hizo romper en llanto.

Me mantuve lejos de la escuela por dos días. Rose se quedó conmigo ya que mis padres estaban de viaje. Amenazaron con emprender acciones legales en contra de Jasper, o contra la escuela, o contra alguien, pero fueron solo amenazas vanas. No interrumpieron sus vacaciones, ni las acortaron, ni nada. Afortunadamente, tenía a Rose y a su farmacia móvil para ayudarme a salir de todo esto.

Era un infierno. Todo eso. Quería mudarme a cualquier otro lugar en el planeta. Quería empezar de nuevo. Quería borrar todo y dibujarme a mí misma como alguien más.

La foto no reapareció en mi casillero, pero podría seguir todavía rondando por ahí. Podía decir que el resto de mi curso iba a estar contaminado con esa foto, como si estuviera permanentemente impresa sobre mi piel; mis ojos cerrados fuertemente y mi boca abierta en un gemido.

Me sentía horrible por toda la pena, asco y lujuria que veía en los rostros de mis compañeros, pero aún así aparecí por ahí, manteniendo mi cabeza en alto y guardándome las lágrimas.

Jasper les contó a todos que lo había engañado. Resultaba que Jasper le había mandado la foto por email a la mitad de mi curso el domingo, antes de que alguien la colgara en mi casillero. Borré mi Facebook y mi Twitter y renuncié a ser porrista.

Aunque no todo el mundo saltó sobre el tren. Aún me quedaban amigos. Solo que era diferente, y el cambio se infiltró en todo lo que hacía, recordándome constantemente lo que había perdido.

Jasper solo necesitó unas cuantas semanas para empezar a salir con Alice Brandon, lo que, honestamene, no me sorprendió. Ella era la jefa de las animadoras, una auténtica perra y nunca había sido particularmente discreta con sus sentimientos hacia él todos estos años. Tomó mi lugar bajo su brazo a la perfección, pero a veces lo sentía mirándome. Una vez me mandó un mensaje a las tres de la madrugada, pero lo borré después de leer la primera y única línea que contenía. "Te extraño." Yo no lo admitía, ni siquiera ante Rose, pero yo sentía lo mismo.

Parecía como si nos hubiéramos saltado un paso en nuestra ruptura. No habíamos tenido una conversación sobre nuestra relación. No había habido un period oen el que hubiera creído que íbamos a solucionar las cosas. Habíamos pasado de todo a nada en el tiempo que me había tomado decir cuatro palabras, y hasta donde podía decir, esas serían las últimas que nos dijéramos.

Evité a Edward, no era que a él le importara. Parecía que ni siquiera supiera de mi existencia.

Pero me preguntaba si él pensaba en mí tanto como yo pensaba en él.

"Estaba en el café de siempre". Nos gustaba ir ahí porque casi nadie de la escuela iba.

Rose asintió y se inclinó hacia mí, escuchando atentamente. Estábamos sentadas con las piernas cruzadas sobre mi cama, una frente a otra. No me había presionado para que le diera los detalles sobre mi noche con Edward, especialmente después del fiasco con la foto, pero quería contarle a alguien..._solo una vez_. Como si eso lo hiciera real o algo.

Podía imaginar que había jodido todo, por la manera en que me ignoraba.

_Inhala._

_Exhala._

_Continúa._

"Estaba estacionada enfrente de la tienda de discos, y cuando salí había un grupo de chicos parados ahí afuera. Vi a Edward entre ellos y le dije 'hola', pero él solo asintió" Ella resopló, sonriendo. "Así que, _obviamente _cuando pasé enfrente, tropecé y se me cayeron mis libros". Rose tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y rio.

"Como sea", continué, "un tipo bastante grande me ayudó, pero Edward me vio tropezar y solo…um, no se rio, pero como que sonrió, como si pensara que fue gracioso. Así que lo llamé imbécil entre dientes cuando me estaba subiendo al carro".

Levantó sus cejas, pero siguió guardando silencio.

_Inhala._

_Exhala._

_Continúa._

"Bien, quizás no lo dije entre dientes", corregí. Ella sonrió. "Pero entonces…"

_"Puta". _

_Él estaba mirando hacia el piso cuando levanté mi vista, pero sabía que había sido él. Tiré mis libros en el asiento trasero y azoté la puerta._

_"¿Qué dijiste?"_

_Se movió de manera incómoda y rehuyó a mi mirada. Rodeé el carro y caminé hacia él._

_"Maldición, E, ¿quién es esta pollita?" preguntó uno de los chicos. No __miré para ver __quién había sido, porque mis ojos estaban fijos en Edward._

_"Nadie", dijo, y volteó su cabeza para asentir en dirección a la tienda. Enfilaron dentro de la tienda hablando en voz baja, dejándonos parados en el punto obscuro entre los dos postes de luz. Se inclinó contra el muro de ladrillos y finalmente __hicimos __contacto visual. Me di cuenta de que no había mirado realmente a Edward Cullen en __mucho __tiempo. __Por un segundo__ p__erdí la respiración __debido a __la intensidad de su expresión, la simetría de su cara...y algo más que no podia describir. Había enojo, __cosa __que esperaba a pesar de que solo le había dicho imbécil, pero también lujuria, que estaba tan en contra __con__ sus palabras que simplemente no tenía sentido._

_Sus palabras hacían eco en mi cabeza._Nadie.

_"Jódete", susurré, pero no había enojo detrás de mis palabras. Quizás porque sabía que él tenía la razón._

_Movió su mirada a mis labios y..., no estoy segura de poder explicar lo que pasó. Caminé otro paso hacia adelante y él arrastró sus dientes por su labio inferior, después tenía su camisa en mi puño y su labio inferior estaba entre los míos._

Rose se aclaró la garganta. "Creo que ya te entendí, _Danielle Steele_".

Exhalé lentamente, esperando que mis mejillas se enfriaran. "Eso estuvo…bien".

"Él vive, como a medio bloque de aquí".

La miré como diciéndole que ya sabía eso.

_Inhala._

_Exhala._

Miró fijamente al muro detrás de mí, su ceño estaba fruncido.

"¿Qué?"

"Chica, eso fue tan no tú". Me encogí de hombros porque ella tenía razón y tampoco tenía una buena explicación para mi comportamiento. "Y no lo digo porque sea malo", aclaró, "es solo que es…diferente. Una nueva y asertiva Bella". Dijo las palabras como si tratara de ver si encajaban.

"Oh, sí, soy un modelo a seguir para las mujeres de todo el mundo", dije, riendo, pero mi sonrisa se desvaneció después de un momento y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. "Ni siquiera me mira. Sé que probablemente piensa que soy una completa puta, pero había algo más ahí". Me extendió varios pañuelos desechables y los tomé.

Limpié mis mejillas y continué, hablando en voz baja". "Nunca me sentí así cuando besaba a Jasper. Él nunca me miró de esa manera…_así_…como si doliera estar tan cerca, pero quisiera acercarse más. Como si fuera tan bueno que le dieran ganas de llorar". Pensé en eso por un momento. "Con Jasper nunca me dieron ganas de llorar."

Me detuve. La marihuana hacía que mis pensamientos se sintieran lentos, pesados.

Habló por primera vez después de un rato. "¿Le preguntaste?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Cómo se siente?"

Era una cosa tan simple que parecía imposible.

Mi risa se escuchó triste. "No puedo preguntarle eso. Ni siquiera reconoce que existo". Me giré y me recosté en mi almohada.

Se recostó junto a mí y volteó su cara hacia la mía. "¿Recuerdas el ojo morado que Jasper tenía el día después de que te pidiera que salieras con él… o como sea que lo llamaran?" Rodó sus ojos.

Fruncí el ceño. "¿En séptimo grado? Sí. Su hermano-"

Agitó su cabeza. "Edward lo hizo".

"¿Qué? ¿Porqué?"

"No estoy completamente segura, pero apostaría mi teta izquierda a que tenía algo que ver contigo".

Me tomé un minuto para pensar en eso. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

Miró al techo, drogada." Edward me pidió que no lo hiciera". Ellos eran buenos amigos en ese entonces, antes de que yo la conociera.

"¿Por qué Jasper mentiría?" pregunté. Ella levantó sus cejas, como si yo fuera una retrasada. Decidí que pensaría en eso cuando no estuviera drogada.

Nos quedamos recostadas, una al lado de la otra, con una nube de humo en el aire, hasta que tuvimos hambre suficiente como para asaltar la nevera.

Navidad tenía una manera de hacerte consciente de todas las cosas que apestaban, y de alguna forma, se las arreglaba para que apestaran mil veces más.

Mis padres eran relativamente felices estando juntos, creo. Se iban a un montón de viajes, y parecía que ambos encontraban satisfacción en sus carreras. Ellos se decían 'Te amo' y se daban un beso de despedida cada mañana. Pero este año no pude interpretar satisfactoriamente mi papel de la hija feliz, y eso tiró toda nuestra dinámica.

Me di cuenta de que mi madre bebía mucho, y mi padre tenía, a veces, esa mirada triste y derrotada en su cara cuando creía que no le estábamos mirando. O quizás eso siempre estuvo ahí y yo simplemente no quería verlo. Empecé a preguntarme qué más había estado ignorando, y comencé a observar realmente a las personas a mi alrededor, especialmente a Rose.

Nos conocimos cuando empezamos séptimo grado. Nunca había conocido a nadie como ella y quisiera poder recordar cada palara de nuestra primera conversación. _Sí__,_recordaba que ella estaba usando unos pantalones de mezclilla holgados y que tenía el cabello en miles de pequeñas trencitas. Ella me presentó a todos mis amigos, incluso a Jasper, y nos unimos por un mutuo amor por Hello Kitty y la rebeldía. Aunque nuestras rebeldías eran diferentes, seguíamos siendo amigas.

Las principales diferencias entre nosotras estaban en la forma en que nos habían criado. Su padre era psiquiatra, y su madre vivía entre vino blanco e ilusiones. Rose había estado peleando toda su vida contra el exceso de conciencia.

Su nivel de sobriedad variaba dependiendo la hora, y empezaba a darme cuenta de que ahora la mayor parte del tiempo estaba bastante mal. Le robaba pastillas a su madre y alcohol a su padre–y les robaba dinero a ambos para pagarse lo que sea que se metiera en ese momento.

Pero era una buena amiga, y además, era la única persona en la que realmente confiaba.

Así que, aunque prefería beber lejía, cuando ella me dijo que quería ir a la fiesta de Año Nuevo de Ben Chenney, acepté. Así que aquí estaba, parada en la cocina, sosteniendo otro vaso de plástico rojo.

Nos drogamos desde antes y perdimos la noción del tiempo, así que terminamos haciendo la cuenta regresiva para la medianoche en el estacionamiento de una gasolinera con un grupo de desconocidos. Rose tomó mi rostro y me besó, con lengua y todo, para el disfrute de los demás clientes. Bueno, para los clientes hombres.

Cuando llegamos a la fiesta todos estaban realmente borrachos. Encontré unas pocas personas con las cuales hablar, pero no me junté con ellos, así que seguí a Rose mientras iba de un grupo a otro. La chica conocía a todos y no tenía absolutamente ninguna idea de los límites entre las pandillas- para ser honesta, realmente no tenía nungún juicio sobre las pandillas. Yo solo traté de seguirla y de ignorar el hecho de que probablemente era conocida como la amiga que solía ser porrista y ahora era una cualquiera. Finalmente logramos entrar en la atestada sala, y ella la escaneó, buscando a alguien.

Encontré a Edward antes que ella. Estaba sentado en un sofá en el lado opuesto de la habitación, el ala de su gorra ocultando la mayor parte de su rostro. Una chica estaba charlando con él, como siempre. Asentía distraídamente cada cierto tiempo, pero no la miraba.

"¡Edward!" gritó Rose cuando lo encontró a través de los bailarines borrachos. Alzó la mirada, mirando a un punto entre nosotras dos. Le hizo señas y él dudó. Ella golpeó su reloj imaginario y él le dijo algo a la chica, quien alzó la mirada hacia nosotras. Rose se rio fuertemente. Él se levantó y caminó hacia nosotras, pero no dijo nada, su gorra hacia abajo, de modo que no podía ver sus ojos.

Tenía suficiente alcohol como para expresar mi irritación. "¡Hola!" dije fuerte y sarcásticamente. Me miró y volvió a bajar la mirada.

"Hey".

Quería golpearlo en la boca y luego besarlo. Solo quería..._algo_.

Rose enlazó sus brazos alrededor de los nuestros y nos jaló hacia afuera. Se puso la capucha de su sudadera y nos paramos en el aire frío mientras ella sacaba una botella con algo obscuro, pasándonosla. La escuché hablar con Edward sobre una banda a la que quería ir a ver, pero realmente no escuché. Él mantuvo su cabeza hacia abajo.

Salté cuando ella gritó, "¡Lauren!" y corrió de regreso a las escaleras, abrazando a una chica con la nariz perforada y el cabello de color rubio platino. La jaló hacia adentro, dándonos a ambos una mirada significatica por encima de su hombro.

La sutileza nunca había sido su fuerte.

Nos quedamos parados torpemente por un segundo, estaba a punto de decirle que iba a regresar dentro a ahogar mi vergüenza en un Blue Mistery Punch**(1)**, pero ni siquiera pude decir una palabra.

"Muévete", dijo. Lo miré. Él estaba mirando calle abajo.

"¿Qué?"

"_Muévete_", dijo con más urgencia esta vez y me tomó del brazo, jalándome hacia un lado de la casa, sacando algo de su bolsillo y tirándolo al arbusto a nuestro lado. "Policías".

Miré hacia atrás una vez para ver las luces parpadeantes antes de correr por el patio hacia el callejón. Entramos al patio de uno de los vecinos y permanecimos juntos en un rincón obscuro. Un minuto después, otra patrulla circuló por la calle con sus luces apagadas.

Esuchamos a las personas gritar y correr. La música que se oía de la casa de Ben se cortó abruptamente. Me paré de puntillas para ver por encima de la valla, la gente estaba dispersándose, pero no vi a Rose.

"Ella estará bien", dijo tranquilamente. Bajé lentamente, muy consciente de su proximidad.

"Sí, lo sé, pero ella iba a llevarme". Si había una cosa de la que no dudaba, era de la habilidad de Rose para cuidar de sí misma.

"Yo lo haré", dijo, sin mirarme. "Necesitamos esperar unos minutos. Hay patrullas checando las calles laterales".

Lo miré, curiosa sobre cómo sabía eso y sobre qué había tirado a los arbustos. A las fiestas a las que solía ir con Jasper, si eran en la parte 'bonita' de la ciudad y la policía se presentaba, nadie era arrestado. Solo nos pedían que bajáramos la música, e incluso lo hacían de manera educada.

Esta no era una de esas fiestas.

Después del escándalo que había en la fiesta, su carro estaba demasiado silencioso y mis oídos zumbaban. Manejaba un carro de palanca, lo que lo volvía inexplicablemente más sexy. Me recordé que él ni siquiera me había dado una señal de que me encontrara al menos torelable, y fuera de esa noche…no éramos nada el uno para el otro.

Lo miré unas cuantas veces. Se quitó la gorra y su corto cabello se quedó pegado en algunos lugares. Era realmente mono.

Debí haber mantenido mi boca cerrada, pero había bebido demasiado como para hacerlo. "¿Quién era esa chica?" pregunté después de algunos minutos.

"Solo una chica."

Me pregunté si yo era solo una chica. "¿Se suponía que la llevarías a casa?"

Sonrió, y eso provocó algo bueno en mi estómago. "No". Deseé que hiciera eso más seguido.

No dijimos nada más, pero yo no vivía muy lejos. Se detuvo enfrente de mi cochera y apagó las luces. Mis padres estaban fuera esa noche y la casa estaba vacía y obscura.

"Gracias por el aventón".

Él no respondió y yo no me moví para salir del carro. Un minuto entero pasó antes de que volviera a hablar de nuevo.

"¿Alguna vez piensas en eso?" pregunté, pero no lo miré.

Se mantuvo en silencio.

Sus manos se cerraron alrededor de la palanca de cambios, y las mías parecieron actuar por su propia cuenta, tomando las suyas gentilmente y poniéndolas sobre mi rodilla. Las deslicé lentamente por mi muslo. Él cerró sus ojos, exhalando.

Presioné sus dedos donde los quería y esperé, mirando hacia el frente, respirando con dificultad, parpadeando. Él se hizo cargo, deslizándolos por dentro de la delgada tela y haciendo algo que usualmente hacía yo sola. Había estado pensando en sus manos, y en cómo lucirían sobre mi piel. Miré hacia abajo.

"No puedo ver", dije, y me levanté para deslizar mi ropa interior hasta la mitad de mi muslo. Dos de sus dedos estaban deslizándose de arriba a abajo sobre mi clítoris, moviéndose más dentro de mí cada vez que iban hacia abajo. Se detuvo para trazar un círculo, tan lentamente que dolía. Lo miré, tratando de controlar mi respiración, tratando de aguantarme.

Mi error fue mirarlo a la cara. Estaba observando sus dedos, su boca ligeramente abierta. Un fuerte chillido salió de mi boca cuando me corrí, mis ojos en él. Dejé la huella de mi mano en la niebla de la ventana.

Me tomé un segundo para recuperarme antes de presionar mis labios sobre su cuello. Me estiré para alcanzar su cinturón, pero sus manos se envolvieron alrededor de mis muñecas y me empujó de regreso a mi lado del carro. Me senté ahí, sorprendida por un segundo, y pasé de sorprendida a humillada muy rápidamente.

Liberó mis muñecas y se sentó de nuevo, cerrando sus ojos. "Debes pensar que soy una-" empecé, pero no pude decir la palabra.

Se quedó en silencio pero agitó su cabeza. "No". Podía estar mintiendo. Entre lo del engaño, la fotografía y lo de sus dedos, sabía que no me estaba viendo mucho como una dama.

"Entonces, ¿qué?" demandé.

"No lo has superado". Entrecerré los ojos, tratando de entender de dónde había sacado esa impresión y por qué importaba. Decidí simplemente ser honesta.

"Quizás no, pero después de lo de la foto…" me detuve, recordando el momento por millonésima vez. "Va a ser mucho más fácil". Él estaba mirando a sus manos, y como siempre, no tenía ni idea de que estaba pasando. "No le dije, ya sabes. Me refiero a que, no le dije que fue contigo".

"Lo sé". Su mandíbula se apretó.

"Hubiera sido peor".

Me miró por primera vez desde que habíamos entrado al carro. Realmente me miró. Mi respiración se volvió irregular. "No le tengo miedo a Jasper", dijo.

"No estoy diciendo lo contrario".

"¿_Tú _le tienes miedo?" sabía a que se refería, pero no quería que me creyera una víctima.

Rompí la mirada que tanto había querido. "No, no de esa manera".

Cuando lo miré de nuevo, estaba impasible, mirando hacia enfrente.

"Desearía que me hablaras", dije en voz baja.

"Te estoy hablando".

"Apenas. La mayoría de las veces ni siquiera me miras. Como si no existiera".

Su risa fue repentina, y me volteé, sorprendida cuando vi que su cara mostraba enojo.

Encendió las luces y puso el carro en reversa. Era mi momento de salir.

"Feliz Año Nuevo", murmuré, y salí lentamente, esperando que me detuviera o dijera algo. En vez de eso, se alejó rápidamente. Vi las luces traseras hasta que dio la vuelta en una esquina.

Me aseguré de que Rose había salido bien de la fiesta, y sí lo hizo, pero no regresó hasta el amanecer. Estaba recostada en un sofá de la sala, con la tele a volumen bajo.

"No lo entiendo", dije mientras ella se tiraba a mi lado, obviamente muy jodida.

Hizo un movimiento circular con su mano, como diciendo "escúpelo".

"Es como si quisiera que le dijera a Jasper que había sido con él".

El silencio fue largo, y me asomé para asegurarme de que no se había quedado dormida, pero me estaba mirando como si fuera idiota, de nuevo. "Quería que lo hicieras real". Ligó las palabras lentamente.

Me puse de pie. "¿Qué _significa _eso?"

"Quería que Jasper supiera, así tendrían unos cuantos encuentros de testosterona, y entonces podría reclamarte…" movió su mano flojamente en el aire"…o alguna cosa de 'hombre de las cavernas' como esa."

Me recosté de nuevo, pensando en eso. Si eso era verdad, indicaría que sí le gustaba. Quizás. Tomé en cuenta que Rosalie estaba bastante borracha.

"¿Follaste con él?" preguntó después de un minuto.

Fruncí el ceño. "No". Eso me hizo sentir mucho peor. "Pero hice que me masturbara hasta correrme… y luego no me dejó hacérselo a él", dije, todavía confusa por lo que había pasado.

Se rio realmente fuerte. "Dios, realmente son tal para cual"

Me quedé despierta a su lado, en silencio por un largo período de tiempo, tratando de descubrir qué seguía a partir de aquí mientras ella roncaba.

"No voy a trepar eso", dije mirando a la retorcida valla de metal que tenía enfrente. "Me va a dar tétanos o algo".

"A veces eres una completa nenita, ¿lo sabías?"

La miré, pero puse mis pies encima de una barra de aspecto resistente y me empujé hacia arriba. La bajada estuvo un poco complicada, pero lo hice sin ningún daño grave. Aunque ahora mis manos estaban sucias, cubiertas de óxido naranja.

Traté de quitame el polvo de los dedos, pero mi piel siguió manchada. "¿Ahora me dirás por qué estamos aquí?" pregunté de nuevo, mirando a mi alrededor mientras Rose subía la valla.

"Este es el patio fantasma. Era donde los vagones del metro se quedaban durante la noche. Si lograbas pintar un grafiti en uno de ellos y este corría por la ciudad al día siguiente, eras un dios. Pero estos fueron remplazados por unos nuevos hace tiempo, así que ahora se le llamael patio fantasma. Hay algunos trabajos que son más viejos que nosotras".

Viviendo en la ciudad, dejas de notar los grafitis a menos que aparezcan frente a tu cara–repentinamente aparecen en una parada de autobús, en el buzón, en la esquina o en un puente.

Los últimos, en especial, siempre me habían intrigado.

Me preguntaba cómo subían ahí, y cómo es que no se escuchaba hablar sobre gente que caía sobre el pavimento, siendo atropellados por los coches que iban a altas velocidades.

Las filas de vagones del tren estaban cubiertas de palabras, hechas con pintura en aerosol o gruesos marcadores. Algunos eran fácilmente legibles, pero casi prefería esos donde tenías que mirar por un minuto antes de entender. Me concentré en una gran y brillante pieza que casi se salía de donde estaba pintada. Reconocí una "A"…o quizás era una "G"…

Caminamos lentamente, perdiéndonos en la maraña de curvas y colores brillantes. "La mayor parte de los grafitis de la vieja escuela se han ido, pero quedan unos cuantos", señaló unas letras que sobresalían de las demás, la pintura estaba desgastada.

"La cuestión es, las personas creen que todo es mierda de vándalos, pero no siempre lo es. Algunos son políticos, algunos son opiniones sociales, pero mis favoritos son…" me llevó a una esquina "…las declaraciones de amor".

Miré hacia el vagón frente a mí. Todo estaba hecho en blanco y negro, con profundos toques morados. El fondo era un cielo nocturno con estrellas, y la palabra en el centro estaba dramáticamente enmarcada y fuertemente ensombrecida.

"Es hermoso", dije, mirándolo por un minuto antes de girarme para ver el siguiente.

Rose rodó sus ojos y me tomó del brazo, llevándome unos pasos hacia atrás para que pudiera verlo completamente.

"¿Qué?" le pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.

Se rio, sacudiendo su cabeza. "_Léelo_".

Estudié la mezcla de ángulos y curvas del centro, tratando de encontrarle sentido. "No puedo."

Movió sus dedos en el aire, trazando las letras y diciéndolas en voz alta. Asentí, dándome cuenta de que era mi nombre.

Rose simplemente se quedó parada ahí, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no iba a descubrir lo que trataba de decirme. "Edward lo hizo. Hombre, eres estúpida algunas veces".

Mis ojos se ensancharon e ignoré su insulto mientras reconocía el gran significado de lo que estaba enfrente de mí.

_"¿Qué es esto?" pregunté, volteando su brazo para enseñarle una mancha en la parte interior de su muñeca._

_"Pintura"._

_Incliné mi cabeza hacia abajo para presionar mis labios contra ese punto y besarlo de ahí hasta su __bíceps, __que se flexionó ante mi toque._

Pensé en su recámara, los cuadernos de dibujo apilados en el escritorio, los carteles que cubrían las paredes…o ¿eran carteles? No los miré lo suficientemente cerca, estaba demasiado centrada en él, en sus manos, en sus labios..._okay basta._

"Es el equivalente en la ciudad a tallar tus iniciales en un árbol", dijo.

"Así que, ¿Edward es un… grafitero?" pregunté, usando mi limitado léxico relacionado con el tema. Incluso eso sonó raro, totalmente ajeno a mí. No era lo suficientemente 'divertida' para usar términos como ese o para estar aquí.

Rose rio. "Ya no realmente, pero en un tiempo lo fue. Ese es él". Seguí su dedo hasta una palabra más pequeña en una esquina del cuadro. Decía 'reino'.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

Me miró de manera fea. "Olvidando el hecho que él es…de la manera que es...no es de algo de lo que hables con personas que no lo hacen. Si te vuelves lo suficientemente grande, lo federales se involucran y si descubren quién eres..." se detuvo, quizás pensando en personas que solía conocer.

"¿Él es grande?"

Asintió vacilantemente, como si no estuviera segura de si podía decírmelo. "Empezó cuando tenía trece años. Tiene una reputación por ser osado y muy, muy bueno".

"¿Cuándo hizo esto?" dije, señalando hacia la enorme pieza enfrente de nosotros.

"Hace un par de años, creo. Ahora lo hace mayormente en muros legales. Tomaron medidas legales y algunos chicos están acusados de varios delitos. Ya no hace nada de esto".

"_¿Años_?"

Me miró con tristeza.

Miré de nuevo al vagón y me pregunté que se sentiría hacer algo como eso. No era como si nunca hubiera hecho nada ilegal, pero esto estaba a otro nivel. Nunca tendría las pelotas para hacerlo. La adrenalina de imaginar hacer algo así corrió a través de mi cuerpo y deseé haberlo visto pintar esto.

No sabía si alguna vez me había sentido tan libre como parecían estos dibujos, con las líneas que no seguían un patrón lógico, brillando fuertemente en lugares ilegales. Hace mucho tiempo, solía pensar que era desafiante y atrevida. Y quizás alguna vez pude haberlo sido, pero estas declaraciones me hicieron darme cuenta de que yo nunca había hecho mi declaración. No porque estuviera siendo reprimida, sino porque era una cobarde que se había contentado con las partes superficiales de las cosas durante la mayor parte de mi vida.

Ya no estaba contenta.

* * *

**1)Es una bebida alcohólica muy fuerte**

Ahí está el siguiente capítulo, muchas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos, reviews y a aquellas a las que solo leen (:

¿Qué opinan de todo lo de Edward? ¿Qué creen que pasarás con esos dos?

Nos leemos la próxima semana

**sparklinghaledecullen**


	3. Chapter 3

Todo lo mío (?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente & porque soy de ella para todo lo que guste & desee

_Twilight no me pertenece, y la historia tampoco, es de __**lola-pops**__. Solo me adjudico la traducción_

_Esta vez les doy las gracias a__por __**ericastelo**__ betear el capítulo y hacerlo decente (:_

* * *

**My life is not a movie**

(Mi vida no es una película)

* * *

Pasé el resto del fin de semana limpiando lentamente mi habitación de Jasper. Cada foto, boleto, flor seca y cosa cursi estaba ahora en un bote de basura en mi callejón, con excepción de una cosa que metí en un cajón. Todos esos papeles y chucherías habían sido una parte de mí, y por algún tiempo habían definido quién era. Aunque ahora todo parecía infantil y barato, como un brazalete de plástico. Los muros y los estantes quedaron prácticamente desnudos, lo que creí que sería depresivo, pero realmente no lo era. Se sentía… limpio.

Rose se encontró conmigo en mi carro el lunes antes de la escuela.

"¿Por qué te ves tan jodidamente feliz?" preguntó cuando le sonreí. Estaba usando gafas de sol a pesar de que estaba nublado. Podía decir que tenía resaca.

"Voy a tratar de hablar con Edward hoy. Como eso de, realmente, hablar con él," dije encogiéndome de hombros, tratando de ignorar que estaba nerviosa y emocionada.

Alentó su paso y luego se detuvo. "Dudo que vaya a estar aquí". A pesar de las gafas, sabía que estaba evitando mis ojos.

"¿Por qué?

Tomó una profunda respiración, frotando su sien derecha. "No debí haberte llevado al patio fantasma".

"¿Él no sabía?"

"Pensé que eso ayudaría. Estoy cansada de ver a los dos bailando alrededor del otro". Su tono era defensivo. "Él cree que me pasé de la raya"

Yo no lo veía así. "¿Lo hiciste?"

"Quizás. También está enojado porque te conté lo del ojo morado de Jasper". Me miró. "Ya sabes, yo solo debía mantener mi boca cerrada. Solo estoy empeorando esto".

"Así que, ¿él está enojado conmigo?" pregunté, insegura de qué debía hacer ahora.

"No. O sea… no es tu culpa. Es solo que él mantiene todo muy privado, y creo que ahora se siente expuesto. No lo sé".

Reconocí la incómoda posición en que todo esto ponía a Rose, así que a pesar de que quería que me contara todo lo que sabía, incluyendo por qué diablos tenía resaca un lunes por la mañana, me apiadé de ella y la dejé sola por el resto del día.

Aunque después de la escuela fue una historia diferente. Si ella no iba a hablar conmigo, él lo haría.

Quizás.

No vivía muy lejos de donde vivía Edward, pero bien podríamos vivir en planetas diferentes. Mi vecindario era residencial y tranquilo… casi un suburbio flotando como una isla dentro de la ciudad, con sus calles privadas, setos bien podados y sus insípidos trabajos de buen ver. Manejando hacia su casa, noté la lenta progresión hacia construcciones de ladrillo más antiguas —almacenes reformados, grafitis y el esporádico par de tennis colgando de un cable de electricidad. Recordé que alguna vez había leído por ahí que eso significaba que en esa esquina podías comprar drogas. Pero imaginé que si yo sabía sobre eso, probablemente era un dato anticuado.

Me estacioné y me quedé sentada por un minuto, viendo alrededor. La tienda de discos con la que todo había empezado, estaba cruzando la calle, con pósteres pegados para bloquear las ventanas. Una licorería, una tienda de porno y nuestra cafetería, todas estaban en este bloque. Era una _meca_ para artistas hambrientos, hipsters**(1) **y para aquellos que no tenían un hogar. A tres bloques, el vecindario empezaba a ponerse verdaderamente rudo.

El autobús que se detuvo en la esquina tenía una firma en el costado, y una parte de mí esperaba que fuera la de Edward. Salí y me acerqué para comprobarlo.

La marca era negra, arruinando el _plexiglass_. Los trazos del marcador parecían casi flotar sobre él. Me senté en la parada del autobús, junto a una mujer de edad rodeada de bolsas de compra. Estaba llenando un crucigrama de un libro y me miraba con cautela, porque había salido de un carro para ir a sentarme en una parada de autobús. Le sonreí y luego traté de ignorar su mirada, estudiando las líneas frente a mí.

Mirando el graffiti, comencé a sentirme muy pequeña, no sabía una mierda sobre nada fuera de la burbuja en la que había vivido. Había partes enteras de la ciudad en las que nunca había estado, personas viviendo vidas que yo ni siquiera imaginaba. Alguien había hecho esa firma y nunca sabría quién habrá sido, o por qué la ha hecho, o lo que significaba.

Creo que eso era lo que era diferente en mí ahora. Nunca solían importarme los porqués o los cómos. Las vidas de las personas que no conocía no me importaban, y desde luego que no me hubiera sentado en jodidas bancas en paradas viendo grafitis y teniendo pensamientos tan abstractos.

Aunque quizás eso era lo que necesitaba… quizás lo que le hacía falta a mi vida eran fuertes… sucias _imperfecciones _que hicieran mi vida interesante. Pensé en su habitación, un revoltijo de discos, marcadores y cuadernos de dibujo. La pintura obscura que no se iba, como la sombra de las transgresiones pasadas debajo de sus uñas.

Quizás yo necesitaba ensuciar mis manos también.

El autobús llegó y la mujer se subió lentamente con sus bolsas. Pensé en simplemente ir a casa, porque no tenía ni idea de qué iba a decirle, pero la idea de regresar a mi silenciosa habitación en mi silenciosa casa era tan deprimente que no pude soportarla.

Sabía en qué edificio vivía, pero no había prestado atención al número de departamento, así que tuve que buscar "Cullen" en los buzones.

Cuando apreté el intercomunicador, la puerta se abrió, pero nadie me invitó a entrar. Mi estómago dolía por la anticipación mientras subía las escaleras

La puerta estaba entreabierta, el increíble olor flotaba por el pasillo mientras me acercaba. Olía como yo creía que un hogar debía hacerlo… mi mamá no era del tipo que horneaba.

Entré tímidamente, mirando la enorme puerta de metal.

Había una bonita mujer en la barra, amasando, sus brazaletes tintineando mientras trabajaba. Reconocí la música que sonaba de fondo, pero no pude identificarla.

"Hola", dije calmadamente, observando el apartamento y notando detalles que me había perdido en mi primera visita aquí. Había tuberías y conductos expuestos que cruzaban por el techo, arte en las paredes y un caballete en la esquina que tenía un lienzo en blanco. Mis ojos se detuvieron en la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Edward y volaron de regreso a ella.

Ella me sonrió. "Hola. ¿Buscas a Edward?" miró hacia la masa, palmeando ligeramente la harina.

"Sí, soy Bella".

Su cabeza se alzó bruscamente y esta vez me vio de manera diferente. "Bella". Asintió, sonriendo más ampliamente. "Está en el tejado. Por la puerta y subiendo un tramo," dijo y regresó a su pan, agitando su cabeza en diversión.

Mi pisadas hicieron eco en los escalones de concreto, su música aún era audible hasta arriba, haciendo eco débilmente. Abrí lentamente la pesada puerta que daba a tejado. Estaba sentado en una vieja y oxidada silla, sus codos en sus rodillas mientras miraba hacia el horizonte.

Alzó la mirada mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de mí, pero su cara no mostraba ninguna sorpresa.

El viento agitó mi cabello alrededor de mi cara. "Tu mamá me dejó entrar".

"Mi tía", dijo, y yo me encogí. Sabía eso por las cosas que Rose me había contando con los años.

"Lo siento", dije, y él se encogió de hombros.

Tragué y caminé alrededor de él para sentarme en la otra silla. Tenía una perfecta vista del centro y del río.

"Debí haber llamado, pero no tengo tu número".

Él no respondió, que era algo a lo que me estaba acostumbrando, pero yo no tenía ni idea de cómo continuar la conversación. Nada con él parecía ir de la forma en que yo creía que lo haría.

"Nunca digo lo correcto", dije, a pesar de que seguramente él ya se ha dado cuenta. "Creo que Rose solo estaba tratando de ayudar".

Miré el papel de alquitrán negro que cubría el techo donde se curvaba en el borde de las hojas.

A pesar de que no decía nada, sabía que estaba escuchando. "No puedo mentir...me arrepiento de algunas cosas". Él se puso rígido, pero lo ignoré y continué, consciente de que las palabras que dijera podrían cambiarlo todo. Eran honestas, y me iban a dejar muy vulnerable. No me importaba. "Pero no me arrepiento del hecho de que estoy aquí, contigo".

Se levantó y se alejó de mí, caminando hacia la cornisa de ladrillo que rodeaba el tejado, metiendo sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

Después de un minuto me paré, avergonzada y lista para correr por la puerta.

Él debió haber presentido que iba a huir. "Solo dame un segundo", dijo.

Yo esperé, viendo como su camisa se agitaba con el viento. Entrecerró sus ojos ante el sol.

Se volteó y se enfocó en mí. "Mira, no soy bueno con esta mierda. Como..." alejó su mirada antes de continuar, "con eso de hablar".

Se inclinó de espaldas contra la cornisa, sus ojos moviéndose entre mis ojos y mis labios. Su expresión se suavizó ligeramente después de un minuto. "Él sabía. Me habría tomado meses realmente hablarte". Un lado de su boca se curvó ligeramente. "Así que pateé su trasero".

Abrí mi boca, pero él continuó antes de que yo pudiera decir algo. "Y esa mierda que Rose te mostró, ya no lo hago".

"Era hermoso", dije bruscamente.

Él se encogió de hombros. "Quizás".

Sus manos aún estaban en sus bolsillos, y yo me estiré hacia él, pasando mi mano por su brazo y tirando de su muñeca. Tenía pintura debajo de sus uñas de nuevo, a pesar de que sabía que se las había lavado. Puse mi palma contra la suya.

Cuando me besó esta vez, fue de la manera en que se debía sentir el primer beso, creo. Su mano se deslizó gentilmente, cuidadosamente a mi cadera, donde presionó sus dedos, acercándome y luego enroscó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Sus labios eran cálidos y mi mano pasó por toda su mandíbula y bajó hasta su cuello, donde pude sentir su pulso. Todo lo que había en ese momento era algo intangible siendo intercambiado, que solo podía ser de esta manera, sin palabras.

Hicimos algo que no había hecho desde que había empezado a tener sexo. Se sentó en una de las viejas sillas y me jaló hacia su regazo, mis piernas a cada lado de él. Estuvimos liándonos hasta que obscureció, mirándonos entre besos. Puso su sudadera alrededor de mí cuando comenzamos a sentir frio, envolviéndonos a ambos dentro de ella.

Cuando sonrió, lo miré hasta que dejó de hacerlo, como si no fuera a pasar de nuevo. Cada vez que lo veía se sentía como iniciar de nuevo, y me pregunté si siempre sería de esa forma.

No fue hasta que estuve en el carro de camino a casa que me di cuenta de que no sabía qué pasaría en la escuela mañana. Por alguna razón no estaba tan nerviosa como pensé que lo estaría.

Si mi vida fuera una película, el siguiente día en la escuela hubiera sido así:

Nos hubiéramos encontrado en el estacionamiento antes de clases y él hubiera tomado mi mano mientras entrábamos, declarándonos como pareja ante toda la escuela. Me hubiera besado frente a mi casillero, Jasper nos hubiera visto, empezarían una pelea y Edward lo habría vencido con un golpe.

Mi vida _no _es una película.

Lo vi una vez antes del almuerzo, pero estaba hasta la otra esquina el pasillo de último año. Me miró mientras daba vuelta en la esquina, pero no cambió su camino. Mi cara se calentó cuando estuvo fuera de mi vista y empujé mis libros dentro del casillero.

Rose se acercó sonriendo.

"Edward quiere que lo encuentres en el salón de baile".

Mi respiración se atascó en mi garganta y mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápidamente, pero no me moví. Alzó sus cejas hacia mí. "¿Qué está mal? Pensé que irías corriendo o algo así".

"Pensé…creo que pensaba que las cosas iban a ser diferentes".

Un grupo de chicas en uniforme de porristas pasó por ahí. Jessica y Ángela y unas pocas de las otras chicas agitaron sus manos y dijeron "Hola". Alice me miró de arriba a abajo y rodó sus ojos, asegurándose de que yo veía el disgusto que sentía por mi ropa. Solía ser raro que viniera a la escuela en jeans y sudadera, pero se estaba volviendo algo normal en estos días.

"¿No te cansas de ser una perra, Brandon?" Rose le gritó a Alice, quien solo rió.

Rose se volteó hacia mí. "Creo que no". Sonreí.

Tomó una respiración profunda, reenfocándose en mí. "Así que querías que él fuera, como, tu novio o algo así, ¿no?"

Tragué, y le di el asentimiento más pequeño del mundo. Aunque ella lo vio.

Suspiró. "Bella, él no es Jasper".

La miré enojada. "Lo sé".

"Así que él no va a poner su brazo alrededor de ti durante el almuerzo. No va a llevarte a bailes y sostendrá tu mano en el vestíbulo. A Edward no le importan esas mierdas". Miré fijamente hacia enfrente. Ella suavizó su tono, y me empujó con el codo. "Aunque él lo vale".

Y sí corrí hasta el salón de baile después de estar fuera de la vista de Rose, pero me detuve antes de entrar y me tomé un minuto para ordenar mis pensamientos. Me miré—jeans, sudadera y manos temblorosas. Me espantó un poco que no me reconocía a mí misma. Yo no era esta chica.

O... quizás ahora lo era.

Entré en el salón; estaba silencioso y lleno de bastidores alineados con trajes y filas de espejos bordeados por bombillas redondas.

"¿Hola?" mi voz no hizo eco. Era como hablar en una cabina insonorizada, silenciado y grueso. Oí un crujido y miré detrás de mí. Estaba sentado en un obscuro, sillón puff que estaba junto a la puerta. Dejó un cuaderno de dibujo en el cojín junto a él.

Me volteé lentamente y me encontré con sus ojos, dejando que mi bolsa cayera de mi hombro.

Y fue entonces cuando supe cómo iba a ser estos encuentros, clandestinos en obscuros, salones desiertos y en los remotos estantes de la biblioteca. Debí haberme volteado e ido, demandándole que me respetara lo suficiente para que no tratara de follarme en el salón de baile…pero creo que realmente no me sentía irrespetada. Quizás sentiría el dolor más tarde, pero por ahora en lo único en lo que podía concentrarme era en mi necesidad de estar cerca de él.

Me paré enfrente de él y sus manos se movieron para descansar en mis caderas, jalándome hacia su regazo.

"Hola", dijo, y me incliné hacia adelante para besarlo. Aunque fue diferente a ayer, ya que sus manos se movieron hacia abajo, jalándome para quedar a su nivel. Nuestros besos bajaron de ritmo y luego se detuvieron.

"¿Está esto bien?" preguntó, malinterpretando mi pausa. Rodé mis caderas una vez.

"Sí".

Una de sus manos se deslizó por mi espalda y me sostuvo fuertemente, casi no podía moverme, pero encontré una manera en que la presión estuviera donde yo la necesitaba, mis ligeros movimientos causaron que me estremeciera y agitara.

Alejó mis manos cuando alcanzaron su cinturón. Regresó mis manos de nuevo a sus hombros cuando traté de sacarme la blusa. Empecé a lamentar incluso haber pensado que quizás no quería que tratara de follarme en el salón de baile, y me presioné más fuerte contra él.

Sus labios no dejaron los míos, y olía a sexo y sabía tan bien. Mis movimientos se volvieron más tironeantes, y gemí en su boca, aún queriendo llegar más abajo, tocar más piel, sentir sus dedos dentro de mí, pero cada movimiento se sentía mejor y mejor. Tuve una momentánea oleada de vergüenza por la desesperación de mi cuerpo, pero fue opacada por lo bien que se sentía él debajo de mí. Mi orgasmo no fue silencioso, pero todo el tiempo estuve sorprendida de que estuviera pasando de esta forma después de todo lo que habíamos hecho. Me movió contra él cuando yo ya no pude, mis labios en su cuello, nuestros pechos presionados juntos.

Recuperé el aliento, retorciéndose contra la ligera molestia de hacer esto mientras llevaba pantalones vaqueros. Él aún estaba duro.

"Lo siento", dije, bajando la mirada a en medio de nosotros.

Él agitó su cabeza. "No lo hagas" pero se movió un poco, haciendo unas pequeñas muecas mientras lo hacía.

"No puedo recodar la última vez que hice eso". La sonrisa cayó de mi cara cuando me di cuenta de que él sabría que con la única persona con la que lo había hecho era Jasper. Miró hacia abajo.

"Yo no creo que _alguna _vez lo haya hecho", admitió.

"Bueno, no sería así si me dejaras quitarme mi ropa", dije, esperando su reacción, porque francamente estaba un poco confundida ante por qué él estaba tan vacilante. Habíamos hecho más que esto. _Mucho _más.

La luz era tenue, pero creo que él se sonrojó. En vez de esperar a que respondiera, lo besé.

Cuando la campana sonó estaba aturdida y despeinada. Me veía exactamente como si acabara de tener un orgasmo en un salón a obscuras y hubiera sido provocado por el chico más sexy de la escuela, con mis labios hinchados y mis mejillas sonrojadas.

Me bajé de él renuentemente y me paré, tomando mi bolsa. Él se inclinó hacia atrás, con el indicio de una sonrisa en su cara mientras me observaba voltearme hacia uno de los espejos y acomodar mi cabello.

No se levantó cuando terminé y empecé a caminar hacia la puerta.

"¿No tienes clase?"

"Periodo libre".

Asentí, tratando de descubrir qué decir. Nada vino a mi mente. "Así que, ¿creo que te veré después?"

Tomó de nuevo el cuaderno de dibujo y lo abrió. "Sí".

Salí sintiéndome como mierda, y caminé como diez pasos antes de voltearme y entrar de nuevo. Él alzó la mirada, y una vez más, su calma me descolocó. Yo era un desastre, y él no se veía nada perturbado, como si no estuviera afectado de la misma manera que yo.

Había una pregunta importante que quería hacerle, pero no lo hice. La pregunta que sí le hice lo hizo sonreír, quizás porque estaba tan nerviosa, o quizás porque esto era tan...normal.

"¿Puedo tener tu número telefónico?"

Él dijo los números y yo los anoté en mi teléfono con dedos temblorosos.

"Te mandaré un mensaje para que puedas tener el mío".

Asintió, aún sonriéndome pero con el ceño fruncido, como si algo lo preocupara.

"Adiós...de nuevo".

Me fui torpemente, golpeando mi bolsa contra el marco de la puerta y diciendo "adiós" una vez más antes de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de mí. Mi mortificación tardó media hora en disminuir, y no pude concentrarme por el resto del día.

No le mandé mensaje hasta muy tarde en la noche.

_Mañana usaré una falda. –B_

Tenía la razón sobre un montón de cosas, pero no sobre todo. Encontramos esquinas remotas en la escuela para encontrarnos durante el día, y la primera semana fue siempre solo darme placer. No era que yo no tratara de meter mis manos en sus pantalones, pero imaginaba que él no quería hacer eso en la escuela, porque el primer día que fui a su apartamento después de la escuela estuvo totalmente ansioso porque nos fuéramos al sofá, y a su recámara una vez, en el tejado... aunque no me folló.

No había conocido a ninguno de sus amigos, y ninguno de los míos sabía sobre nosotros, aparte de Rose. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, menos esperanza tenía de que esto se convirtiera en una relación sana. Rose solo decía, "¿Qué esperabas?" ella tenía la razón, pero aún así yo quería más.

Aunque él no daba ninguna señal de que él también lo quisiera. Y porque era yo, sentí la necesidad de presionar el tema.

Él estaba encima de mí, los dos sin camisa, y yo estaba presionándome desesperadamente contra él, tratando de mostrarle lo que quería. "Por favor", pedí.

Su respuesta fue una risita entre dientes, y él retrocedió para hacer mi ropa interior a un lado– sus dedos se sentían tan bien, pero yo quería algo más.

"Edward, _por favor_", dije de nuevo, y esto lo hizo detenerse. No decíamos nuestros nombres muy seguido, incluso aunque él se lo pasaba mucho tiempo en mi mente

"¿Por favor, qué?" preguntó, continuando el movimiento de sus dedos.

No iba a decirlo. Se inclinó hacia abajo, sus labios en mi cuello, su torso presionado contra el mío. "¿Por favor qué, Bella?"

Dijo mi nombre tranquilamente, pero lo había dicho, y fue mi turno para quedarme quieta. Se hizo hacia atrás para mirarme, y la expresión de su cara decía cosas que no nos decíamos mutuamente. Creo. Creo que realmente necesitaba pensar esas cosas en voz alta... pero no aún.

Su pulgar se deslizó contra mi clítoris. "Joder".

"¿Sí?" susurró tan bajo que apenas pude oírlo. Tuve que batallar para mantener mis ojos en él.

"Es en todo lo que pienso", dije, un fuerte jadeo cortando mis palabras mientras él movía sus dedos sobre mí. Mordió ligeramente mi cuello. "Détente o voy a correrme".

Él no se detuvo, y no pude evitar que pasara. Puso su otra mano sobre mi boca y cuando abrí mis ojos estaba mirando sobre su hombro hacia la puerta.

"¿Edward?" mi mano remplazó la suya y mis ojos se ensancharon cuando escuché. Él saltó, poniéndose su camisa y lanzándome la mía. Me la puse y pateé mi _bra_ debajo de la cama mientras la puerta se abría. "¿Quieres…?" Esme se detuvo cuando nos vio, notando rápidamente nuestra apariencia y saliendo. "Lo siento, chico", dijo, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Oh, Dios mío", susurré, enterrando mi cara en mis manos.

"No te preocupes p-" empezó.

"¿Cómo te sentirías tú si hubiera sido mi padre quien entrara?" dije, incorporándome y tratando de pescar mi _bra _de debajo de la cama. "Estoy avergonzada".

"¿Cómo podría pasar eso? Nunca vamos a tu casa". Se volteó y se alejó para encender el estéreo.

Lo miré, mi ceño fruncido, tratando de averiguar quién diablos era este chico. Y qué quería. Estaba frustrada.

Hip-hop comenzó a sonar, llenando el torpe silencio entre nosotros.

"Podemos ir a mi casa. Creo que solo no lo había pensado".

"Realmente no me importa", dijo, tomando un cuaderno de dibujo y sentándose, pero aún sin mirarme. Nos sentamos ahí por algunos minutos, ninguno de los dos habló. Tenía la fuerte urgencia de agarrar mis cosas e irme, pero no me moví. Él siempre estaba alejándose, pero…algo de eso no se sentía bien. Quizás solo era un mecanismo de defensa. Y me di cuenta de que también era el mío. Era lo que había ido mal entre Jasper y yo. Yo raramente decía lo que quería decir realmente.

"¿Te gusto?"

Él no levantó su mirada inmediatamente, pero cuando lo hizo su cara estaba seria. Asintió.

"Bien". Me detuve, y reformulé mi pregunta. "Me refiero a que, ¿realmente te _gusto _o solo quieres que seamos amigos con derechos?"

Su expresión era de incredulidad, pero no sabía por qué estaba tan sorprendido.

"Las señales que envías son confusas…No tengo ni idea de lo que estás pensando. Aquí, así, estoy segura de que te gusto, pero en la escuela todo es pasillos ocultos y mensajes secretos".

El cuaderno de dibujo golpeó el suelo y tapó lentamente el marcador que estaba en su mano. "No es así".

"Entonces, ¿_cómo _es, Edward?" sus ojos volaron a los míos ante el sonido de su nombre.

Pude realmente verlo cerrarse—cerrarse a mí.

Tomé mi bolsa y me paré a unos metros de él. Él no me miró. "Bueno, tú me gustas", dije. "Y no solo como amigos con derechos"

Era la segunda vez que salía de su apartamento con lágrimas en mis ojos.

El día siguiente era sábado, y él no mandó mensaje ni llamó, aunque solo habíamos hablado por teléfono un puñado de veces. Hablar con Edward por teléfono era extremadamente doloroso, porque no podía leer sus expresiones faciales y por lo tanto no podía interpretar lo que realmente estaba diciendo.

Aunque él se dejó ver el domingo por la mañana incluso antes de que estuviera fuera de la cama. Mi mama llamó a la puerta de mi habitación y asomó su cabeza.

"¿Bella? Hay un Edward aquí que viene a verte."

Me incorporé como si me hubieran dado choques eléctricos. "Joder".

"Qué lenguaje, Bella. Lo entretendré hasta que estés lista".

Nunca me había puesto presentable tan rápido en toda mi vida. Mi madre estaba coqueteando con él y tomando una mimosa cuando bajé. Él estaba sentado en un taburete, su gorra de béisbol estaba en la barra junto a él. Casi sonrío ante su pequeño acto de educación.

"Un gusto conocerle", dijo, tomando su gorra y sonriéndole tímidamente antes de seguirme arriba.

"Fue un gusto conocerte también, Edward", dijo detrás de nosotros.

Cerré la puerta tras nosotros y me incliné contra ella mientras él se sentaba en mi cama y miraba hacia el piso.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunté después de un minuto de silencio.

"¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?"

La pregunta me tomó con la guardia baja. "¿La verdad?"

Me miró como si fuera tonta.

"No quiero ser tu secreto".

Estuvo peligrosamente cerca de rodar sus ojos. "No lo eres".

"No me hablas en la escuela".

"¡Tú no me hablaste por cerca de seis años!" dijo, su voz alzándose por primera vez desde que lo conocía. Mis ojos lagrimearon y él se levantó, poniéndose su gorra y ajustándola para que escondiera sus ojos. Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos. "Pinté esa mierda para ti. _Así es_ como me siento". Se detuvo. "Pero por alguna razón tú crees que soy yo quien tiene el control aquí".

Se acercó a donde estaba yo de espaldas contra la puerta. "Tienes que dejar de estar resentido conmigo", dije.

"Tú tienes que dejar de esperar que sea alguien que no soy".

Pensé en eso por un segundo y asentí. "¿Por qué no tienes sexo conmigo?"

Se rió, probablemente por mi franqueza. "No quería que pensaras que todo se trataba de eso".

Sus labios encontraron los míos, así que no pude responder inmediatamente. "¿Puede ser sobre ambos?"

"Joder, sí". Se presionó contra mí. "Pero honestamente, no me importa esperar".

Como mis padres estaban en casa, nos mantuvimos con nuestras ropas puestas, pero podía decir que estaba más que excitada como para esperar mucho tiempo para cuando se fue. Lo acompañé a su carro.

"Así que mañana…" empecé, y luego me encogí.

"Te recogeré".

Traté de evitar mostrar mi sonrisa, pero no pude. "¿En serio?"

Frotó la parte posterior de su cuello, sonriendo. "Sí".

* * *

**(1)**_** Hipster**_ es un término frecuentemente usado para referir a una subcultura de jóvenes, adultos de reciente establecimiento en la clase media urbana y adolescentes mayores. El uso del término reapareció en los años noventa y persiste hasta el presente. La subcultura está asociada con la música independiente, una sensibilidad variada en una moda alejada de corrientes predominantes, yestilos de vidas alternativas. El interés por los medios de comunicación incluiría películas de cine independiente, revistas como _Vice_y Clash y sitio oficiales como Pitchfork Media.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, sus favoritos, sus alertas, por leer, siempre, siempre me hacen mis días (:  
Trataré de contestarles sus rr, pero a veces me hago bolas :S

Las invito a leer mis otras traducciones :D

Con cariño,

**sparklinghaledecullen**


End file.
